


My blood, sweat and tears

by Letumcchi, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dedo no uwu e gritaria, M/M, PWP, Portuguese, Smut, Smut and Angst, desculpem-me por isso, eu quero morrer por ter escrito algo assim, kurokura
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letumcchi/pseuds/Letumcchi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Em meio aos desejos e perdições, tanto Chrollo como Kurapika, encontravam sobriedade no ato de estarem juntos um ao outro.Destruindo suas faces, manchando a cama com tons carmesim.No fim, tudo o que lhes restava era o outro e ambos desejavam apenas sangue, suor e lágrimas vindos deste. Apesar disso, Chrollo e Kurapika continuavam agarrando seus corpos como uma tábua da salvação.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	My blood, sweat and tears

**Author's Note:**

> Eu peço desculpas antecipadamente, agora estou morrendo de vergonha disso.

Seus lábios raspavam delicadamente pelo pescoço exposto, a frieza presente na pele de textura macia que beijava seu corpo poderia ser considerada até mesmo inebriante suficiente pra esquecer-se do desconforto de estar contra a parede; mas não seria o bastante para que pudesse apagar as chamas ardentes que incendiavam seu coração destroçado pelas mãos nuas daquele que o segurava como uma espécie de tábua da salvação.

Enquanto seus corpos eram capazes de experimentarem e saborearem das mais diversas sensações que o ato lhes poderia proporcionar, as mentes, ainda inquietas, não conseguiam deixar de refletir sobre a conexão que tinham atualmente; fosse a de Kurapika ou mesmo a de Chrollo. Era difícil deixar completamente de lado certas questões que ainda martelavam suas mentes.

Kurapika permitiu tornar-se oco, tudo apenas para acender uma chama cheia de combustível, tendo sido vendida como uma forma inesgotável de força, mas que poderia apegar-se a qualquer momento, pouco a pouco, apagando cada faísca e degradando-a às suas próprias forças e conquistas. Ele desejava a destruição daquilo que lhe tinha tirado a vida ou, ao menos, alguma razão para continuar seguindo em frente sem pesares. Vivendo, de fato.

Não havia mais nenhuma incógnita dentro daquela equação; tudo o que estava no papel era seu nome e o de Lucilfer assinados pelas mãos do diabo, ambos dentro da lista daqueles que esperavam queimar no fogo do inferno. E nada os salvaria de seus destinos iminentes e recheados pelo mais puro desespero.

No fim das contas, nenhum dos dois homens possuía um real medo de entrarem em meio a uma dança com a morte. Muito pelo contrário, pois pareciam já terem aceitado a linha final pela qual seus corpos correriam. Talvez, seus únicos temores fossem deixar para trás uma vida cheia de arrependimentos, fazendo com que um inverno rigoroso e desesperançoso se alastrasse por suas reles eternidades, dentro dos âmagos incompletos.

Chrollo talvez fosse o único que já tinha experimentado muito mais do que apenas fragmentos deste inverno, cheio falsas promessas que diziam que tudo ficaria bem e que todos permaneceriam juntos até o último suspirar de seus corpos. Mas a morte alcançava todos e o tempo de muitos dos seus já havia se esgotado. Fosse pelas mãos do detentor das correntes amaldiçoadas ou pelas do palhaço de moral relativa e bastantemente questionável — não que ele fosse muito melhor que algum dos dois. 

Se pudesse dizer, o líder das aranhas talvez nunca descobrisse, de fato, que o maior temor em sua vida era passar todos os dias em meio à gelidez provinda de uma profunda antipatia, juntamente com a falta de calor que os sentimentos em seu peito deveriam instigar. Mesmo em meio às profundezas de seu âmago obscuro, nunca sequer teve certeza de que realmente seria capaz de sentir algo além de parcelas minúsculas e insignificantes dessas sensações.

Porém, o outro acontecimento que poderia lhe trazer um sentimento de acuamento era caso o álcool finalmente inflamasse e entrasse em combustão, com as chamas destruindo tudo aquilo que estivesse ao redor, transformando-os em cinzas. E isso, ironicamente, era como enxergava parte de Kurapika, talvez. Uma chama tão intensa que não iria se fazer de rogada ao ter a mínima oportunidade de poder explodir e levar consigo tudo o que estivesse a seu alcance.

Aos olhos constituídos pelo érebo, o rapaz do clã Kurta não era nada mais do que uma pequena bomba-relógio de cuja eventual, inevitável e futura explosão todos sabiam. Por anos, fortes sentimentos o alimentavam para tornar seu impacto ainda mais potente quando o “grand finale” viesse a ocorrer. Desde a sensação avassaladora do ódio, a frieza metálica do rancor e até mesmo o aquífero constituído por melancolia e dor em seus pulmões que o sufocava; tudo foi suficiente para constituir e preencher boa parte da pessoa que Kurapika era nos dias de hoje. 

E, talvez isso também fosse a característica que mais atraía Chrollo para aquela pessoa que outrora poderia vê-lo apenas como um alvo a ser caçado e morto por suas mãos. O rapaz era como o sol: uma estrela que poderia devastar tudo ao redor com apenas um estouro, mesmo que este ocasionasse a sua própria morte. Mas, enquanto estivesse "sob controle", somente queimaria.

Aos olhos, agora de tom escarlate, de Kurapika, estar junto a ele era como assinar o contrato do diabo, mas que também serviria como sua própria tábua da salvação. Esquecer-se de sua vingança, deixar que a chama se apagasse, como se permitisse morrer por aquelas mãos. Desistia de uma de suas duas únicas motivações para continuar existindo.

Talvez tudo isso só tenha começado como um ato de conforto em meio à dor e a carência, porém veio a tornar-se envolvente, de modo que nenhum dos dois sequer poderia imaginar. No fim das contas, ambos viraram reféns da relação constituída por dependência, da dor confortante e de uma busca incessante por afeto — mesmo que esse não fosse genuíno.

Os dentes fincaram em sua pele forte o suficiente para que a dor cobrisse aquela parte de seu pescoço, o que não impediu que um arrepio luxurioso corresse por toda a extensão de seu corpo e acabasse indo em direção à calça social, essa que aparentava estar um tanto incômoda. Um gemido escapou pelos lábios de Kurapika, essa não era uma sensação ruim, não era como se ele ou Chrollo precisassem se conter ali, sozinhos entre quatro paredes.

As mãos ágeis desabotoram a camisa com pressa enquanto os lábios continuavam a tentar atravessar aquela pele fina de seu pescoço, marcando-o no processo. Mas não muito, não queria tomar posse de si, mas, sim, lhe causar dor. O sangue quente se misturava com pele fria; nenhum dos dois recuou.

Palavras não eram verdadeiramente necessárias dentro daqueles instantes; o consentimento mútuo já havia sido dado e nenhum dos dois estava realmente se importando com algum tipo de consequência do que viria após isso. Fossem as raízes da dependência se alastrando mais profundamente, fosse a perceptível melhora de seus estados. Ambos estavam dispostos a queimar, caso esse fosse o único meio de salvarem os próprios receios.

Não demorou muito tempo para que os dedos gélidos e cheios de frieza de Chrollo chegassem até seu peito ao encerrar a tarefa anterior; beliscou-os sem cuidado algum, combinando com alguns puxões. Os sons eróticos não pararam de sair pela boca de Kurapika durante momento algum, e ele passou a pressionar, com certa agressividade, a própria coxa entre as pernas do outro, provocando-o. O líder das aranhas soltou uma risada nasal, apreciando o ato ao esfregar-se nela de forma nada sutil, como se tal ato pudesse causar-lhe algum tipo de alívio.

O anseio queimava dentro do peito de ambos de uma forma que talvez pudesse até ser considerada perigosa caso fosse combinada com a adrenalina que sentiam. Afinal, não tinham nenhuma garantia de que nenhum dos dois daria com o pé atrás ou acabaria se aproveitando da chance para finalizar com tudo, manchando as mãos de sangue.

"Você parece estar se divertindo com isso…" disse Chrollo, com certo tom de zombaria, enquanto apertava mais forte, dessa vez, usufruindo de suas unhas para intensificar a sensação. Não foi nenhuma surpresa ouvir o suave gemido do outro. "Não sabia que gostava desse tipo de coisa, sabe?"

"Talvez não tanto quando você, certo, querido? " Sua tonalidade esbanjava sarcasmo, mesmo que estivesse um pouco falha e levemente ofegante. Kurapika, não querendo ser deixado para trás, chegou perto o suficiente dos ouvidos do outro para morder-lhe o lóbulo e sussurrar enquanto apertava, com as mãos, sua ereção. "E acho que você não está em posição de reclamar. Afinal, são gostos compartilhados."

Riu. Brincar com o rapaz do clã Kurta era divertido, principalmente se contasse com suas reações. Sua inegável competitividade quando o assunto era o líder das aranhas costumava tornar as coisas ainda mais intensas. Talvez aquele traço pudesse ser considerado um tanto quanto infantil, mas Chrollo faria algum tipo de reclamação sobre tal.

"Você joga sujo…" gemeu baixo "mas acho que tem um ponto" disse enquanto tentava conter um pouco dos sons que saiam por entre os lábios. Kurapika continuava a carícia agressiva em seu pau.

"Você não tem moral nenhuma para falar disso quando faz bem pior." Revirou os olhos, soltando uma pequena risada em tom de deboche. "E é claro que eu tenho."

Peça por peça, desnudando-se, talvez até além dos tecidos; as máscaras foram retiradas, despindo até mesmo o âmago de suas almas, liberando suas feições mais sujas e deploráveis as quais sempre procuravam obscurecer quando diante daqueles que os acompanhavam. No fim das contas, não teriam motivos para esconder o que poderia ser-lhes dito como “o pior de si mesmo” enquanto estivessem longe dos olhos cegos que os julgavam.

Com unhas naturalmente longas, arranhando até os ossos, mordendo a carne até o carmesim chegar e anestesiar a mente com seu olfato, sussurrando palavras sujas e sem quaisquer pudores envolvidos nesse meio. Naquele momento, entre ambos os dois, não havia diferença alguma a ser encontrada. Chrollo e Kurapika eram pessoas, em seus âmagos, despidas de qualquer fingimento.

A dominância exercida por cada uma das partes era mais significante do que a posição que tomariam durante o ato. Ativo? Passivo? Nada disso era realmente relevante, o importante era deixar clara a posição submissa que o outro teria. Essa necessidade de controle, vinda principalmente por parte de Kurapika, era algo que excitava ambos os dois. Talvez essa fosse a real finalidade por trás de todo esse jogo de provocações, abaixo apenas da vontade de descontar boa parte de seus sentimentos reprimidos.

Fosse sobre as atitudes que cada um parecia tomar, o jeito único como acabavam agindo; tudo seria motivo para que alguma pontada de desconfiança tomasse conta.  
Independentemente de suas situações, as diferenças e ideas ainda poderiam ser problemáticas e, talvez, nada poderia-lhes tirar por completo o status de “inimigos” que carregavam. Seria demais pedir para que simplesmente confiassem um no outro.

Kurapika empurrou Chrollo para trás, fazendo-o cair sobre a cama. Talvez finalmente alguém tivesse dado o braço a torcer e, por isso, sobre do líder das aranhas, o “vencedor” de tal disputa se encontrava. Sentou-se no meio dos quadris do outro, para que assim começasse a se movimentar de forma lenta e até mesmo sutil, como se testasse um pouco mais os limites de Lucilfer ou, talvez, apenas porque quisesse algo a mais.

Kurapika parecia desejar que ele implorasse para ter aquele seu“algo a mais”, e Lucilfer possuía uma relação duvidosa com tal pensamento. Sentir-se rebaixado era como uma faca de dois gumes: por um lado, acabaria ferindo-lhe a vaidade, por outro, parecia deixá-lo ainda mais cheio de excitação. E, por pior que pudesse parecer, ver o próprio orgulho destruído por aquele rapaz não diminuía em nada a sua vontade de continuar. Muito pelo contrário...

"Você é um desgraçado. Sabe disso, certo?" questionou Chrollo em tom baixo, com a voz um tanto arrastada e levemente manhosa. 

"Você não parece estar realmente reclamando…" O tom sarcástico como o de quem se fazia de sonso unicamente intencionando provocá-lo um pouco mais. Claro que o rapaz do clã Kurta poderia interpretar aquilo como uma espécie de pedido para que acabasse com estes joguinhos, fosse pela frase direcionada a si, a entonação duvidosa ou qualquer outra coisa. Porém a real satisfação viria apenas ao ouvir todas as palavras saindo dos lábios secos daquele que tanto confundia seus sentimentos.

O sorriso que forjava uma falta inocência e escondia traços de deleite pela circunstância chegava a causar certa irritação em Lucilfer. Era como se Kurapika declarasse descaradamente que não agiria enquanto não tivesse aquilo que desejava.

"O faça de uma vez…" Desviou o olhar, não deixando-se envergonhar pela circunstância em questão — sexo nunca foi algo vergonhoso para ele — mas, sim, pelo aumento de sua excitação.

"Acho que ainda não entendi direito o que quer, Lucilfer." Chegou um pouco mais perto de seus ouvidos e sussurrou ao passo que continuava a esfregar seu pau na própria bunda. 

"Pare com essas merdas de provocações, eu preciso te foder logo…" pediu com certa necessidade, como se estivesse dando uma ordem.

"Acha que está em posição de mandar em algo por aqui?" Chrollo sentiu uma das mãos de Kurapika pressionarem seu pescoço à medida que a voz rouca e, agora, um tanto mais altiva lhe foi imposta, arrepiando-o por completo. 

Seu corpo começou a suar a frio. O aperto sequer poderia ser considerado muito forte, porém a pressão exercida já era suficiente para certo temor tomar-lhe o corpo inteiro. Chrollo mordeu fortemente seu lábio inferior, reprimindo um gemido ou arfar. 

"Por favor, Kurapika…"

A satisfação e excitação que o Kurta sentiu ao ouvir o simples conjunto de palavras em um tom que claramente implorava para que continuasse… para Kurapika, era provável que nada poderia ser melhor durante aqueles instantes. O rapaz do clã Kurta não hesitou em momento algum, não seria ruim dar um gostinho do que o outro queria ter, não é mesmo?

Para Chrollo, a combinação mista das sensações não lhe pareciam mais do que extremamente agradáveis. Sentir-se menor e até mesmo imponente sob a figura do outro foi algo que o excitou, bem mais do que achava que realmente fosse ocorrer. A quebra de seu orgulho o feriu, mas o líder das aranhas só poderia sentir-se realmente sujo por deleitar-se com tal. E a sensação só se intensificou quando pôde sentir seu pau entrando lentamente em Kurapika.

Arfares e leves gemidos vindos de ambas as partes não foram contidos. A sensação agradável e, ainda assim, um tanto quanto dolorosa e incômoda de ser preenchido estagnava parte dos sentidos do rapaz. Sentir o pau de Chrollo pulsar dentro de si, como este fez por muitas outras vezes, sempre seria algo completamente único, algo que inevitavelmente se lembraria, durante momentos mais íntimos ou sozinho, mesmo. Naquelas noites nas quais a quentura tomava seu corpo solitário, seus dedos nunca seriam o suficiente para lhe satisfazer como o outro fazia.

Já com o líder das aranhas, o caso não parecia ser muito diferente. Não importava quantas pessoas parassem em seus lençóis e quantas passassem por ali mais de uma vez, nenhuma delas sequer conseguia chegar aos pés de como Kurapika o fazia se sentir. A sensação quente ao redor de seu membro, a tensão de ter sua vida em risco por alguém que verdadeiramente a ameaçava… tudo contribuia completamente para a criação de uma atmosfera que seria de difícil replicação quando estivesse em outras companhias.

Não demorou para que os movimentos do mais novo começassem. Inicialmente, sem pressa alguma, subindo lentamente pela extensão do pau dentro de si, até que deixasse apenas a glande dentro e, em seguida, permitindo que a gravidade fizesse seu trabalho, enfiando com tudo. 

As unhas de Chrollo marcavam os quadris de Kurapika, arranhando com força o suficiente para que machucados passassem a incomodar a pele irritada. O mais velho ainda contribuia com algumas investidas, movimentando-se rapidamente e criando uma maior pressão ao sentir seu pau bater nas paredes internas do rapaz.

"V-Você é realmente... um cachorrinho necessitado no fim das contas…" anunciou com certa dificuldade, em meio aos sons eróticos que impediam uma fala completa e sem falhas. Soltou uma risada nasal logo em seguida. "Até mesmo acabou ficando mais excitado quando ameacei te enforcar…" Seu tom, em nenhum momento deixou de possuir um ar de provocação, instigando diversas sensações em meio ao corpo de Chrollo, ainda mais quando este pôde sentir uma das mãos do Kurta acariciarem-lhe o pescoço cuidadosamente.

Não foi surpresa quando sentiu um pulsar mais forte dentro de si e, junto dele, vieram alguns gemidos mais altos por parte de Chrollo. Kurapika sabia com quem estava lidando e amava instigar, cada vez mais, esse seu lado submisso. 

"Céus… o quão pervertido você pode ser? É alguém sujo o suficiente para se excitar quando alguém te coloca no seu lugar como inferior. Mas acho que eu realmente não deveria esperar mais de alguém como você, afinal." Riu nasalmente, já estando com a respiração um tanto quanto descompassada e falha. Neste momento, já não era muito complicado perceber o forte rubor espalhado pelo rosto, orelha e ombros. 

As mãos de Kurapika passaram cuidadosamente próximas do pescoço do outro enquanto fazia questão de aumentar o ritmo em que se movimentava. Chrollo parecia quase estagnado, seus sentidos bastante perdidos e o pouco raciocínio e sobriedade que lhe sobrava eram fortemente deixados de lado, o líder das aranhas sequer parecia fazer alguma questão de tentar reconectar-se a realidade. Era nesse tipo de estado em que gostava de manter sua mente; longe de tudo, sem precisar lembrar-se das mortes de grande parte de suas aranhas e de sua preciosa e tão amada família.

O oxigênio escapava de seus pulmões, Chrollo mal conseguia puxar o ar para si. A dificuldade de sentir o elemento tão necessário deveria ser preocupante, porém o homem em questão não se importava. Não mais. Pontos negros se espalhavam por sua visão, não faltaria muito para que desmaiasse. Com uma última estocada, Kurapika sentiu Chrollo gozar dentro de si quase de forma simultânea à ele próprio. 

Kurapika saiu de cima do outro, afastando suas mãos do pescoço de Chrollo, que não demorou muito a pregar os olhos. A verdade era que o Kurta não conseguiria cumprir o seu objetivo de matar a “cabeça da aranha”. Não mais. O rapaz havia se apegado mais do que deveria, e esse foi o seu maior deslize, seu maior pecado.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu gostaria de agradecer e muito ao trabalho de betagem de Merakiou, esse trabalho era para ter saído no Spirit, mas o site provavelmente daria ban no proj ou em mim pelo resultado disso aqui.


End file.
